smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel 2000 (Day Of Future Smurfed)
"I am the vision of battle. Master of all I survey." "We are programmed to exterminate the Smurfs at any cost." "Your friendship of the Smurfs does not compute." Gargamel 2000 is the android version of the evil wizard, Gargamel, from the near future. He was the main antagonist who, along with his cat Azrael Android, continued to plot against the Smurfs in order to capture and/or destroy them. His creator, Tyler Hex, owner of Hex Corp., created androids to conquer all of Psychelia, now a huge futuristic city. In order to disguise them, Tyler had them all scan their human selves from back in time in order to hide their mechanical selves from humanity. But as an android by the name of Android 221, scanned Gargamel from medieval age, and was bent on destroying the Smurfs, even when Tyler tried to stop him. Now as he created his own Azrael Android, a Sphynx version of Azrael, the destructive duo chase down and try to "exterminate" the Smurfs and conquer all of Psychelia. Character Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE2MziH5xOI History Gargamel is the main antagonist of the 2011 film, The Smurfs, its 2013 sequel, The Smurfs 2, and the 2017 animated feature film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. He is an evil wizard and the arch-nemesis of the Smurfs. His goal is to use the Smurf essence to become the most powerful wizard and control the world. He was portrayed by Hank Azaria (who also played Kahmunrah and Carlos) in the live/animated film series, while in the 2017 animated film, he was voiced by Rainn Wilson (who also voiced Gallaxhar). Roles To be filled in. The Smurfs In this movie, Gargamel plots to use the Smurfs essence to become the most powerful wizard in the world. When he chases the Smurfs away from their village they end up in New York City, while Gargamel pursued them. There, he teams up with his cat Azrael, and his short lived henchwoman Odile Anjelou. When he gets a dragon wand, he captures Papa Smurf and takes him to his castle in Central Park where he uses his essence to power up his dragon wand and use it against his Smurf family and their human friends Patrick and Grace. Gargamel was defeated and his powers were gone and he was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Smurfs went back to Smurf Village with victory and no Gargamel to bother him. The Smurfs 2 Gargamel uses the last of his magic to become a famous celebrity magician in Paris and has two new creations called the Naughties to help him capture the Smurfs. He captures Smurfette to get the formula that Papa used to turn her into a real Smurf so he can turn his naughties into real Smurfs and use their essence to become more powerful and rule the world. When Smurfette refuses to tell him the formula, Gargamel and his naughties plot to be nice to her to become one of them to persuade her to tell them the formula. When she does, he puts his naughties and Smurfette in his Smurf extracting machine to take their essence and use it to control over the world. When Papa Smurf and the three other Smurfs come to rescue Smurfette, Patrick and Victor arrive and destroy Gargamel's machine and unleash all of the Smurf magic, which carries everyone out of the castle. Smurfette shoots Gargamel away with Azrael and they fly across Paris, then Gargamel shoots a portal into the water he and Azrael end up back in their castle, but after a painful fall. They get into a fight and he is then attacked by Azrael with his claws. The Smurfs: The Lost Village Gargamel seeks after the Smurfs in order to extract their Smurf essence to become the most powerful sorcerer. While here he is still the creator of Smurfette, he doesn't regard her as a true Smurf and thus finds her worth only as the one who will help him find and capture Smurfs. Also besides Azrael, he has a pet vulture named Monty. When Smurfette discovers a Smurf hat dropped by a Smurf-like figure from the other side of the wall, Gargamel takes a strand from it and uses his magical cauldron to ascertain the hat's origin, to discover that it comes from a group of Smurfs located somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Eager to find those Smurfs, Gargamel ventures into the Forbidden Forest with Azrael and Monty, hoping to reach and find those other Smurfs before Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty do. Although delayed by ending up in the part of the forest where he was attacked by carnivorous "bottom-feeder" fish, Gargamel soon discovers the village of Smurfettes and uses his Freeze Balls to capture them all, including Smurfette's friends from her own village. With the captured Smurfs, Gargamel extracts enough essence to enhance his magical powers and to give himself more head hair in the process. Smurfette arrives to pledge her allegiance to her true master so that he could capture the remaining Smurfs from Smurfette's village. Gargamel tries to use his power to restore Smurfette back to her previous evil self, but Smurfette ends up absorbing Gargamel's power instead, forcing him to extract more Smurf essence to balance out the effect. Eventually there is an explosion which catapults Gargamel far away from his castle, saving the Smurfs and Smurfettes, though at the cost of Smurfette reverting back to a pile of lifeless blue clay. Gargamel, Azrael and Monty are landed in the lake full of piranhas which chases after them. The Smurfs: Day of Future Smurfed Gargamel and Azrael are now portrayed as killer androids who are bent on world destruction. They chase after the Smurfs all around the futuristic city version of Psychelia. This film is coming soon in 2019. Category:Robots Category:Day Of Future Smurfed characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Leaders